Should i die
by howaboutdeath
Summary: Misa Hedeki was taken in by a rich family after trying to commit suicide. Attending ouran with her new family she meets the host club. why would she stick around. the story will be much better than this summary. PLEASE TRY. dont forget to review and READ... THANKS : COVER IMAGE is somewhat how Misa looks


**my friend who wrote this asked me to post it again but on ymy account. please no rude comments. and I'll see if i can post a picture of Misa, Kuro, and Ayumi. i'll be writting the second chapter.**

* * *

At the peak of death I would have never thought I would be lonely. No friends, family, no one to call mine, so it's worth it right. I mean standing on top of a thirty-five story building, is scary for anyone. My flaming red, waist length hair moves violently in the wind. 'Am I really going to jump' I think, I slowly move closer to the edge. Dark clouds cover the sky, droplets of rain splatter on my cheek.

"Don't jump!" a voice yells behind me, I look back only to find a boy about my age; with bright blue hair (I'm not close enough to see his eyes).

I look back towards the city "stay out of it!" I call back; A few more steps and I'll be dead.

"Please, just don't jump." I hear pain in his voice, who the hell is he? The rain comes down harder.

"I don't need a stranger's opinion; I don't know you, so spare me your pity. Just let me die" I yell, tears roll down my cheek. One last step and I'm dead. Then all of a sudden a pair of hands grab my waist and I'm jerked into the air. I land roughly on something soft "uhg" I moan as I slowly sit up.

"Are you alright" a voice says. I look to my side and find the bright blue haired guy in a sitting position, tears start striding down my cheek "I-I'm fine" no later than saying that I black out.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO SCENE CHANGE oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

When I woke up I was in a bed, hearing people talk.

"Kuro, who is she" a girl's whiney voice calls

"I don't know" another voice replies, but this time a male's.

I jerk up due to pain in my arms. I look down at my arm, I.V. were attached. The bright blue haired guy and a girl with shoulder length brown hair noticed me . "Where am I" I quickly ask, I look at my surroundings, white walls, and one door, The only bit of color comes from the window. "Please, Miss calm down. We're at the hospital" the blue haired guy says "Who are you" I spit out another question

"I'm Kuro Zukai", the boy answers, "and this is my step-sister Ayumi Mei" he gestures towards the girl .

"We're lovers" Ayumi pipes up

"No we're not" Kuro says obviously annoyed.

"Come on, a forbidden love between 2 siblings is like a fairytale" she twirls around the room.

"What's your name" Kuro asks

"Misa hedeki" I answer. Kuro was soon caught in Ayumi's grip

"Kiss me, Kuro, kiss me" she repeats.

Ignoring them I yank the I.V. out of my arm and get out of the bed. Ayumi stops twirling and Kuro stares at me.

"I'm leaving" I state, thank god I wasn't in a hospital gown, just an ankle length black spaghetti strap dress. I make my way out to the hallway.

"W-Wait the doctors said you sjould rest, so stay for a little bit longer" Kuro follows close behind me

"Why should I" I call back

"because ...I saved your life" at this I stop and turn around facing Kuro

"Well, you shouldn't have done that. Because there is no reason for me to live" I say furious, I stare into his eyes, he's a good 2 inches taller than me. They're blue, His eyes, I mean a deep blue, so pretty, so persuasive. "fine, I'll stay" I sigh, he grabs my wrist and pulls me back to the room.

In the room I sit on the bed and Kuro sits in front of me on a chair, Ayumi is obviously jealous by this.

"So, why did you try to kill yourself" Kuro asks, wow he is really blunt! I think.

"um.. well…. Two weeks ago my parents were murdered and my older brother was nowhere to be found, I left the house for2 days to attend the concert, 2 days for crying out loud ", I lay down on the bed," when I came home their bodies lied in pools of blood. My brother was gone and I was alone. Ultimately the case was dropped within a few days, my relatives didn't want me, because they thought my brother was the murder, so you know, i might have also been a murder or something. So, I went to a orphanage. Yesterday I ran off and came here with plans to kill myself." I finish. Kuro and Ayumi are dumfounded

"Live with us" Ayumi randomly says

"uh, that's oka-"

"yeah, that's a great idea. With us you won't be able to kill yourself" ,Kuro agrees," I'll ask my dad to adopt you"

"uh..wel-" do I have no say in this, I mean they could kill me or better yet what if I kill them. They should be less trusting. By this time Kuro has his phone out and is asking his dad to adopt me.

"Well it's official. You're going to stay with us from this point on" Kuro says with a grin, Ayumi is jumping up and down, and what I am I doing, I'm facepalming.

"Oh yeah, one last thing Misa, we own a chain of hospitals, like the one you're in, right now", Ayumi says, "So we're like filthy rich"

My jaw drop, who the hell were they? Why do they want to adopt me?, why am I going to live with them?, and why is their parents okay with it?

* * *

**Sorry if you didnt like it :( **

**wait for chapter 2... i'll be writting that one :)**


End file.
